Background
Recent studies of hurricane damage on wood-frame buildings indicate that the most extensive destruction to a house by strong winds, was when the roof was lifted from the wall, and rain ruined everything in the house.
Seismic forces can shake a house, moving the heavier roof at a different speed than the walls. If the wall and roof are not tied firmly together, these forces can detach the rafters from the top plate causing the walls to buckle and fall.
The roof system provides stability to a house by bracing the tops of exterior and interior load-bearing walls. Sheet metal joints perform better than nailed joints in high winds and during seismic activity. This invention, secured by well placed fasteners, will insure that the major structural members of a house, the roof and walls, are securely tied together.